Various methods have been devised to alert the user of closed-face spinning type reels that line is being withdrawn. Because a cover is disposed over the line-carrying spool, rotation of the spool cannot be visibly detected.
Exemplary of the art is a reel that incorporates serrations on a flange of the spool. A spring-type member is generally formed integrally with another reel element, as for example, a drag plate, which is otherwise rigid. The spring member coacts with the serrations on the spool to make an audible noise, indicating that rotation of the spool is occurring.
Such an arrangement has numerous drawbacks. First of all, the particular element incorporating the spring member becomes unnecessarily complicated to fabricate. Additionally, when the spring member is appended to another element, it generally cannot be used interchangeably with different reels. The result is that production costs are increased in that the element incorporating the spring member must be individually designed and separately manufactured for each reel.
As an alternative, a separate assembly might be devised to mount a ratchet arrangement. This generally requires additional parts, substantial modification of the reel and additional steps to assemble. The manufacturing costs are necessarily elevated.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems enumerated above.